Alice is the one I Love
by Unfathomable Enigma
Summary: Maria decided to help the Cullens fight the newborn army, but what will happen when she sees Alice and Jasper and the love they share. Set during Eclipse, please R&R, I love reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Alice is the One I Love**

**Chapter 1**

There was a faint rustling in the trees as She approached. Jasper stood densely in front of Alice, his hands clutching hers tightly as she craned to see around him. Maria stepped out of the thick brush and into the clearing, glancing around nervously. Her eyes settled on Jasper and the small figure behind him. She cocked her head to one side as she contemplated the strange coven of vampires.

"Jasper, you left me for this?" She asked forcefully, an undercurrent hurt in her voice, which still had not changed in the 100 years since Jasper had seen her.

"Yes, I have a better life here than I ever did with you, Maria. You never loved me, never cared about me, now I have people who do," Jasper said pointedly, looking at Alice's worried expression. There had been a time in his life when he had thought Maria loved him, but he was wrong. Now he knew what it felt like to be loved, and that was all thanks to Alice. "I finally found true love," He added quietly, placing a soft kiss on the top of Alice's head.

Maria looked on in jealousy, already disliking the woman that had stolen Jasper from her. This 'Alice' was nothing compared to her, she had to do something about her, quickly.

Carlisle, noticing the tension between Jasper, Alice and Maria, introduced himself. "Hello, Maria. I am Carlisle, this is my wife, Esme and my children, if you will… Emmett," He gestured, one-by-one, to his adoptive children." Rosalie, Edward, Alice and you already know Jasper. It is very nice to meet you," He said lightly, stepping slightly in front of Esme. Jasper noticed his scared emotions and nodded slightly, silently saying that she would not dare hurt anyone, not when she was so badly outnumbered.

"And it is good to finally meet you, as well," Emmett noticed that she had a spanish accent, a very heavy one. It was even more obnoxious than the cowboy one Jasper used with Alice, which Emmett did to like, at all. Nobody in the family but Alice liked it, actually, everyone found it annoying, "yee-haw" and all.

Maria looked back at Jasper and Alice, who were standing together, holding hands, their gazes full of love. Alice needed to be disposed of, and Maria knew just how to do it


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice is the one I Love**

**Chapter 2**

Alice went dashing through the crowd of newborns and her family, running away from her attacker. She just needed to run a little bit faster. "God, newborns are fast," She mumbled to herself, willing her legs to move faster, to carry her further away from this monster. Suddenly, she slammed into something hard and cold, landing flat on the floor with a thud.

Maria was standing over her, a smug smile on her face, her red eyes sickening malicious. "Time to say goodbye, little Alice. You will never see those you love again," She sneered, snatching Alice off the floor and slamming her into a tree.

"Jasper!" She squealed helplessly, but it was too late. Maria had her mouth covered with one hand while the other wrapped itself around Alice's neck, pressing her harder against the tree. She struggled feebly, but Maria was a great deal stronger than her for she drank human blood instead of animals.

She felt a pain on her wrist and looked to see Maria biting her. The pain was unbearable, and she started screaming. As she could feel herself starting to fade out of consciousness, she saw Jasper run up and grab Maria. He pinned her to the ground and yelled for Emmett to take care of her. The last thing I felt was Jasper lifting me off the ground and cradling me in his arms, then everything went black


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice is the one I Love**

**Chapter 3**

Jasper gently cradled his wife in his arms as the rest of his family took care of Maria. She had tried to kill Alice, all because he had supposedly replaced her, but she had never loved him, she had never shown any sort of caring towards him. Now she got upset and tried to kill his wife, his true love… his soulmate. She might not wake up again, Maria had the most poisonous venom he had ever seen, it had killed many more than it had condemned. Now she had gotten to his Alice, and if she had seriously harmed her in any way, Jasper would personally kill her the same way they had killed James.

He heard a scream echo around the forest as his family fought Maria for him. "I'm sorry, Ali, but I have to go help them," He murmured to her, though he knew she could not hear him as he set her down and tackled Maria.

He finished her in minutes, making sure to dispose of her carefully. As he headed back to where he had put Alice, propped up against a tree, he saw the family gather around them. He once again, carefully picked her up and looked at them. "Carlisle," Was all he said, looking at him with pleading eyes. His father only nodded and motioned for them to go back to the house.

Once they arrived, Jasper sat down on the couch and set her in his lap, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. The whole family stood around them, looking on anxiously, hoping that Alice would wake up soon. After a while, she stirred in his arms and he felt the relief coming from his family, the worry coming from Carlisle and the pain coming from Alice.

"Jazz…" She whispered, opening her eyes and looking up at him. The pain noticeably decreased as she slowly regained consciousness, her eyes becoming more focused. He leaned down and kissed her, wrapping his arms tighter around her as she smiled, glad to be awake again


	4. Epilogue

**Alice is the one I Love**

**Epilogue**

"I'm back!" Alice exclaimed as she walked through the door and into the marvelous Cullen household. She had multiple shopping bags clutched in her hands as she gracefully walked up the stairs and into her room. As she entered, she heard the sound of Jasper's pacing, and she could immediately tell that something was "up".

"Jazz, what's wrong?" She questioned, setting down her shopping bags and placing a hand on his arm. He sighed and turned to face her, his golden eyes full of sadness

"Jazz…" She was genuinely concerned, he hadn't been this upset since the last time he had slipped, 3 years ago.

"I was just… remembering when Maria hurt you. Remembering how I almost wasn't there in time," The hurt in his voice was hurting her, and combined with the pain he was sending off, it was terrible.

She wrapped her arms around him and he kissed the top of her head, his sadness disappearing with every second she embraced him.

He led her over to the bad and layer down beside her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

"I love you," He said simply, happiness radiating in the place of sadness, swelling up and filling the house with joy. He wondered if the emotional climate always flipped and turned in happiness every time he was Alice.

"Really, Jasper? Of course it does!" Edward yelled from outside their door, earning himself a wave of annoyance from Jasper.

Alice smiled at him, sitting up and pressing her lips briefly to his. He knew now that he did not worry, because Alice would never leave, and he would not let anything happen to her,

Never..


End file.
